Javier Escuella
'}} is a central character and one of the primary antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. He is a former gang member alongside John Marston. Escuella is responsible for sheltering Bill Williamson in Nuevo Paraiso. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English without a strong accent. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Javier Escuella was once a Mexican revolutionary. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of Dutch's Gang. When Dutch's gang was disbanded after Dutch went insane, Javier took it hard and returned to Mexico to work for Allende. Marston is forced to pursue him in 1911 by the federal agents. Interactions Even though he is a central character, Javier Escuella only appears in one mission and doesn't have much of his backstory revealed compared to Bill and Dutch. Prior to John's assault of Fort Mercer, Javier helps Bill to escape to Nuevo Paraiso. When John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John, who has help from Abraham Reyes. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel friends and the two confront each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits until John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John. Given some time, he jumps out a nearby window and onto a deck. Javier calls out to John, saying he was "always the weakest" and then rides out of the fort with a horse. John runs after him, and then the player can do one of two things: #Kill Escuella. If the player chooses this, John guns down Javier while riding his horse. John then takes his dead body and puts it in a jail cell, because he has to show it to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham as proof. Before walking out of the jail cell though, John looks at his old friend lying dead on the floor and wipes a tear from his eye and then spits on his corpse. Later on, John takes Javier's dead body to the government agents (Archer Fordham will then say: "I expected him a little more....healthy") and Javier's dead body is taken away. #Or, John can capture Escuella by shooting his horse and lassoing him, or just lassoing him. John takes a struggling Escuella to a jail cell and then heads off the next morning with Escuella on the back of his horse. Before turning Escuella into the government agents, Javier spits on his arm and calls John a puto. Javier is taken away and is not seen for the rest of the game. It is mentioned that he was hanged or he may be realesed but that is a big doubt. Mission Appearances *"The Gates of El Presidio" Quotes to John Marston}} gives his reason for leaving John}} before trying to escape from John}} when injured}} when running away from John}} when running away from John}} when being hogtied}} when running away from John}} when being hogtied}} when being hogtied}} before trying to escape from John}} when shooting John}} '}} '}} '}} when injured}} when injured}} Multiplayer *''"Go to hell!"'' *''"Hahahaha... you still hit like a child!"'' *''"You're making a big mistake!"'' *''"So you think you're tough now, eh? Hahaha."'' *''"What are you trying to prove?"'' *''"Hijo de Puta!"'' *''"Te voy a partir la Madre!"'' Trivia *Escuella is the only antagonist from the main story that the game gives the player the option of sparing. *In "The Gates of El Presidio", if the player captures Escuella, he will ask John "What about your wife and children?". This gives a time frame to Marston's daughter's death, implying that she died after John left the gang. *Hogtying Escuella, sticking him in front of the gate, and then using the cannon to blow him up will have the same effect as turning him in alive. *Javier calls John his "brother" quite often. *He wears a similar outfit to that worn by Ramiro de la Torre and Benito Penagarza. *Javier wears Mexican Cavalry boots. *Strangley Javier has a knife holster, but he does not have a knife. The player can see the knife holster if kills Escuella. This my be the reson why Javier is inspecting a knife in Multiplayer. *His sombrero is the same sombrero as Bandito Outfit's, only that Javier's is a bit bigger while Bandito Outfit is smaller. *In Chuparosa Cantina there is a picture on the wall near the table where banditos can be seen drinking, the man on picture is possibly Escuella. *He may be based on Tony Montana from Scarface movie due the quotes, and the scarf he has on his left eye. Gallery Rdr_escuela_marston.jpg|Marston confronts his old friend. rdr_escuella_cell.jpg|Marston deposits Escuella in a cell at El Presidio. 500x_red_dead_redemption_review.jpg|John Marston dragging Escuella behind his horse by his Lasso. Rdr_marston's_old_gang.jpg|From left to right:Javier Escuella,Dutch(Behind Marston),John Marston and Bill Williamson. Multi112.png|Javier as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. JavierEscuella.png john in escuella.png|Escuella and John Marston. Mayhts and mavericks javier escuella, de santa vs drew macflarane, sheriff eli.jpg Mayhts_and_mavericks_landon_ricketts_vs_javier_escuella.jpg File:The_wooden_rock.jpg|Javier being taken away. File:Dutch_gang.jpg| File:Javier_escuella_122.png|Javier Escuella close up. Related Content es:Javier Escuella Category:Redemption Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Multiplayer Characters